


Stay

by talonyth



Series: prompted [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/talonyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama never admits he feels ill and Suga is slightly irritated by that and by the fact that Kageyama is far too close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

The breeze is pleasant at dawn in mid-summer as Suga sits on a bench on the side of the road with Kageyama sprawled on it, his head resting on Suga’s lap. He isn’t asleep, Suga can tell but on the verge of dozing off. He doesn’t mind, it doesn’t feel bad like this and Kageyama looks a little better now. 

The sudden declaration of “I’m gonna be sick” on their way home and Kageyama holding onto Suga’s shirt tightly as if he didn’t know what to do in such a situation surprised Suga. He looked somewhat pale, more than usually, but no one, not even Suga himself, noticed that Kageyama was actually feeling ill. It didn’t show at training either but then Suga remembers how Tanaka and Nishinoya once joked that Kageyama would probably even play and train with them with broken bones. It’s not that far from the truth. 

Suga recalls how strained Kageyama looked, how he almost regretted stating his current state of being, how his whole body was trembling because he really, really did not want to do that sort of thing, throwing up and all. Maybe because Hinata does it on a more regular basis than he should. Suga still managed to convince him, brought him to a place a little safer, a little off the road so he wouldn’t feel that bad about it and told him it’d be better to let it out than keep it in. 

For the entire time, Kageyama had been saying Suga should look away or leave but oddly enough he also clenched onto Suga’s hand so tightly that he it didn’t really support his words. Not that Suga planned on leaving Kageyama alone either way. He crouched right there, next to Kageyama and rubbed his back gently to make it easier on him. 

Which leads back to Suga sitting on the bench with an exhausted Kageyama on his lap. He is really calm by now, compared to before where he was almost crying in embarrassment. It makes Suga think that Kageyama is a very considerate guy - more than he needs to be. He takes himself out of account if it means not troubling those around him and from self-experience, Suga knows that’s not necessarily a good trait. 

"I’m sorry," Kageyama says with a meek voice. 

"You don’t have anything to apologize for. If you feel bad, you feel bad. You should have spoken up earlier, you know. …Then maybe, I should have noticed too. I’m sorry."

He should have. It doesn’t leave the back of Suga’s mind that he did see Kageyama’s face being chalk white somewhere in between the first and the second training set but he didn’t bother asking. If he’d feel sick, he’d say something. Or that is how it should be but Kageyama is a little different. 

Kageyama shakes his head lightly, his cheek rubbing against the fabric of Suga’s thin uniform trousers. He felt a little warmer now, thank goodness. “No, I… I should have told you. But I really didn’t want to miss out…”

"I know. It’s admirable but you need to be able to admit to yourself when you are not capable of playing. That’s what makes a great player, too."

There is a silence that Suga can’t categorize but he doesn’t let his imagination run wild. Kageyama is probably still too tired to speak more. 

"I’m sorry for taking up your time," he says eventually and Suga tousles his hair in frustration. 

"Ah, geez, Kageyama! It’s fine already! It’s fine, you know, do rely on me a little, that’s okay! I would have been worried sick if you would have been alone so stop apologizing already."

"But that’s so—-"

"That’s so what? Nothing bad about it. You seem to forget that I trained with Ukai-san as our coach in the past. I remember times in which I was too afraid to eat and go to training because I’d throw up every time. Until I found out that not eating anything actually makes that worse, so there’s that. And don’t forget Hinata."

"Yeah."

"Yeah! I probably shouldn’t be used to this but I am so don’t worry about it. I told you, right? If you are feeling sick then that’s how it is. Don’t try to conceal it, you’re not troubling anyone. And it’s not embarrassing either, it’s what it is so don’t apologize."

"I’m—"

"Don’t. Apologize."

Kageyama almost deflates and nods slowly. “Yeah, okay.”

Suga lets out a deep sigh and notices his hand is still in Kageyama’s hair. It’s… surprisingly soft. It feels like silk slipping between his fingers. There hasn’t ever been an occasion in which he could have coped a feel but he still didn’t ever imagine it to feel as nicely as this. 

He admits he is lost in that feeling when Kageyama speaks up again so he jolts and almost pulls at the black hair - but thank the Heavens for his self control.

"C-Can I… ask you to stay here… with me…"

Kageyama doesn’t look at him, he hasn’t looked at him the entire time but Suga can see his ears going red. At least the colour has come back to his face. It brings a smile to Suga’s face. 

"Please do ask me to stay with you. For as long as you need," he says softly and strokes his hair.

"Then… please stay with me for a little longer, Sugawara-san."

He breathed those words and they almost would have gotten lost if Suga wouldn’t have listened properly. It’s fine enough. 

He chuckles but it quickly fades as he feels the strands of Kageyama’s thick hair rinsing through his fingers, realizing that he might have taken advantage of the situation. Advantage of Kageyama’s weak state to make the boy depend on him. And now, with his guard down like this, Suga feels like he’s given a chance, a hope that he never asked for, for a feeling he shouldn’t have. 

He looks down at Kageyama whose eyes are closed again. Every touch, so pleasant and sweet before, suddenly stings and hurts Suga. Guilt pecks at his stomach and now he is the one feeling sick but he doesn’t plan on voicing it.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a traitor ok i admit i ship sugakage (or kagesuga i do not???know???) with a burning passion and this has been really satisfying to write. kageyama should also probably think twice about playing with broken bones in case that will ever happen because it'd hurt like hell (never put it past him to do something like that)


End file.
